In recent years, a semiconductor device has been used in a variety of fields. In particular, as miniaturization of apparatus on which the semiconductor device is mounted has been being advanced, miniaturization of the semiconductor device has also been required. In order to meet such a requirement, chips are not placed on a plane, but are multiplied in layers, and are thereby formed as one semiconductor device.
In such a so-called integrated circuit as described above, it is necessary to achieve conduction among the chips thus stacked on one another. For example, a semiconductor device package structure has been proposed, in which through electrodes are provided in order to achieve the conduction among the stacked chips.
In recent years, a variety of micro machines have been used in many fields. Following this trend, a micro machining technology called a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) technology has been progressed. Moreover, a semiconductor device in which a MEMS device manufactured by using MEMS technology is connected onto a substrate has also been developed. In the case of the semiconductor device as described above, an interlayer insulating film is formed on a substrate on which a driver IC for driving the MEMS device is formed, and the MEMS device is formed on the interlayer insulating film concerned.
However, in particular, in the case of a semiconductor device including a MEMS device that processes a high frequency signal, it is necessary to ensure a sufficient distance between the substrate (driver IC) and the MEMS device in order to maintain high frequency characteristics of the MEMS device. Therefore, in the case where tetraethoxysilane (TEOS) or silicon oxide (SiO) film is used as the interlayer insulating film, for example, this interlayer insulating film is formed thick so as to obtain a thickness of 10 μm or more, and the distance between the substrate and the MEMS device is ensured.
However, though it is necessary to form the MEMS device at a position as apart as possible from the substrate in order to allow the MEMS device to exert the characteristics thereof, it takes time to deposit the required interlayer insulating film. Moreover, though the through electrodes must be provided in order to achieve the conduction between the substrate and the MEMS device, formation of through holes in this interlayer insulating film can cause such an unfavorable situation where manufacturing cost and manufacturing steps are increased as well as a manufacturing time.